Unexpected Changes
by Mikoles XLVI
Summary: Getting back his old home he doesn't remember, Garry gives it to his adopted parents as a thank you for taking him in years ago. As they unpack, strange things start to happen and the newly pregnant mother is nearly killed forcing his father to call the SPR for help. As Garry stays behind, the crew finds out the evil spirit takes a liking to Garry, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!^.^**

**This is a new story and Crossover -as you can see- of Ib, a game, and Ghost Hunt, an anime. I'm not sure there are any crossovers of these two and I didn't bother to look. Any ways, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you don't mind the pairing I put together and come to enjoy the pairing. There won't be things too explicit between the two so don't expect anything graphic. Also I am trying my best to keep the characters in line but they will also be a bit ooc in certain areas of the story, well I think they will.**

**Please go easy on me, it's my first Crossover and I apologize if I get things wrong.**

**Also, I have two other stories I'm working on, so updates on chapters will take a while. Whether you are reading True Bloods or Switched, my updates will be sorry, but just know I'm not abandoning my stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IB OR GHOST HUNT...Just the plot...**

**...I apologize for bad grammar...**

* * *

Unwanted Changes

A beautiful mansion sat in the middle of a forest. Lush green trees surrounded the mansion that was painted a deep maroon color. The door was pure red along with the out lining of the windows. It was a two story house and was at wide as three school buses. A blue car was parked up front a male turning off the engine and stepping out of the open car door. He had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt with tennis. Black layered hair stopped at his shoulders and covered one of his gray eyes. His keys jingled in his hand as he shut the car door with the other. Going to the back seat of his car he opened the door and pulled out two brown bags filled with groceries and stepped away closing the door with his foot.

Walking around, he headed to the red painted door. Bending his knees he put his hand on the door knob, he turned it and pushed the door open. Walking in he kicked the door shut behind him and headed toward the kitchen that was down the hall. Looking around he noticed the old style of the furniture and the heavy dust that gathered on top of the wood. He gave a heavy sigh knowing that he had his work cut out for him.

The house or mansion was suppose to be given to their adopted son, but he wasn't of age yet and so instead it was given to them. They had no idea their son was from such a wealthy family and was quite surprised when their son didn't want anything to do with it. He had decided that when he came of age he would just pass the house on to them and have them keep it since he had his own dreams to pursue. When they first arrived they had thought of a small two story house that would hold a family of five or seven but instead found a mansion that could hold a family of a hundred. They were excited to move in since they had dreamed to own their own house since they either lived in apartments or rented. But they never expected for their dream to be this big.

With a smile the male stepped into the kitchen that had two of everything, two stoves, two sinks, two refrigerators, etc. He put down the brown bag that held tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. Taking everything out, he never noticed the figure walking in from behind him. He was too engrossed in what needed to be done and who he needed to call to fix things up seeing as this house hasn't been used for years.

Arms behind him went out and started to reach out towards him. The lights flickered making him look up and reminding himself to call an electrician and have them look at their lights. The hands quickly snapped forward grabbing the man's sides.

"Boo!" A voice whispered beside his ear.

The man jumped, "geez, Honey. You almost gave me a heart attack." He sighed out.

A lady wearing a red blouse and jeans came out and hugged him from the side giggling. "I got you good Eisuke." She grinned as she tilted her head. Chocolate brown hair flowed to the side as the same colored eyes looked at him. "Admit it."

Eisuke smiled, "yes, you got me good Amy." He chuckled, "you're such a child."

Amy pouted, "I'm not. I'm just happy right now." She smiled, "and I got some news." She unwound her arms from around him and went to lean against the counter beside him.

Eisuke went back to taking the groceries out of the brown paper bags. "And what's that?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She answered.

Eisuke hummed nodding his head.

Amy watched with amusement seeing her words sink into that thick skull of his. A small smile appeared on her lips when her husband's movements stopped abruptly. It grew when he looked at her with wide grey eyes.

"Come again." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Amy smiled, "I'm pregnant."

The can he held dropped from his hand. Amy felt herself being picked up and twirled around. She laughed seeing her husband smile brightly, his eyes wide with happiness. She was then set down his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"You made me the happiest man alive." Eisuke smiled. "When did you find out?"

"You remember when I was sick those three days?" Eisuke nodded his head, "well I went to the hospital for a checkup and well one thing lead to another."

"That was like a week ago and you're barely telling me now?" Eisuke frowned.

"Yes, I know. It's just that we were packing at the time and you were stressed and I didn't want to add to the load." Amy smiled, "though I did have a good laugh seeing you run around like a headless chicken."

"Ha ha ha. Who wouldn't be stressed if your own wife doesn't help you at all?" Eisuke was looking in another direction the unpacking.

Amy nudged his side, "are you saying you would work your pregnant wife?!" Amy gasped.

"I didn't know you were pregnant then, now did I?" Eisuke replied. "Come on you're not getting out of helping me cook dinner." He nudged her arm with his.

"Of course I'll help! Last time I had you cook alone you burned the veggies." Amy went to the stove and started it. "At least the stove still works." She whispered.

"I'll call cutting veggies!" Eisuke called not wanting to get cut and cook the meat.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanted to cut it," Amy whined. "Come on; give you pregnant wife a break."

"A break that she already took," Eisuke pointed out.

Amy pouted and went off to cut the meat into small bite sized pieces. While she was doing that, Eisuke went to washing the vegetables and started to cut his as well. The air around them was filled with joy from the news for Amy being pregnant. They had wanted to start a family earlier but always came out negative. They had lost hope and went to adopting a child.

That day was special to them since they were going to bring a kid into their family. They went to Rose Orphanage and they looked through a window to see the many children playing in the large backyard. They backyard was covered in lush green grass with some flower beds here and there. They saw many little angels and some devils. It wasn't till they spotted a large tree off to the side, a little boy playing on the swing by himself. He had purple hair which was odd, it waved down to his neck most of his bangs covering his right eye. His hair was purple and four dark purple strands on top. He wore a sickly green colored shirt and gray jeans with brown shoes. His head was down so they couldn't see the color of his eyes or the sad look he gave.

The children knew they were here and so they dressed nicely for them in hopes to be chosen. They boy was never chosen and has been there for almost a year now. He was made fun of because of his hair and he wouldn't fight back because of how gentle he was. At that moment he looked up wondering who would be adopted next. He own purple eyes then made contact with caramel brown ones. He knew it was the couple and blushed from embarrassment and quickly looked down.

When Amy made eye contact to that boy she knew who she wanted to take in. With a smile she nudged Eisuke's side and once she got his attention she pointed to the boy on the swing. They had both decided and went to the boy on the swing.

Amy and Eisuke walked hand in hand to the back door leading into the yard. The door was opened for them and they both stepped out. They felt the eyes of the children on them and couldn't help but want to adopt all but knew they didn't have the money to afford them all. Eisuke was the first to walk heading toward the boy on the swing. Amy smiled fondly at the children they passed by. They stopped in front of the boy and both couldn't help but laugh when the boy tried to make himself look smaller then he already was.

"Hello." Amy smiled.

The boy jumped and slowly looked up, "h-hello." His voice was small and Amy couldn't help but squeal at the cuteness he let off.

"Oh! You're just an adorable little thing aren't you!?" Amy jumped up her hands instantly going to the boys cheeks and pinching them, but not too hard. "I just want to eat you up!"

The boy blushed harder than before as he looked up into brown eyes. His lips thinned as he closed one eye. "I-I don't think I would taste so good." He replied.

Amy's eyes widened. Her arms shot out and wrapped themselves around the boy, "kya! That's it we're taking you!"

Eisuke laughed, "Amy, let the boy go. You're suffocating him." He pointed out.

"No! I'm only showing him my love." Amy pouted.

"U-uh, um…. I don't understand." The boy wheezed out from Amy's tight hug.

"And you're well educated!" Amy smiled as she let him go, putting him at arms length.

"That's good, Eisuke is a horrible teacher."

"I'm a professor at a well known college." Eisuke pointed out, "if anyone is a horrible teacher it's you. You can't even give instructions on how to use a toaster."

The boy watched the couple bicker back and forth with wide, curious, purple eyes. A smile was showing itself as they argued on who was the most horrible at teacher. They brought up funny incidents like when Eisuke put a bowl of oatmeal in the microwave and didn't add water and it burned. Or how Amy forgot to take out the metal spoon from the batter and placed it in the oven. A rather large explosion happened and they were charged a lot on money to repair the damage in their apartment.

The boy giggled, "You two are funny!" His eyes shined brightly. "Tell me more!" He asked eager to hear more funny stories.

Eisuke smiled at the laughing child as he waited to here more stories. He kneeled in front of the boy looking into bright purple eyes. "What's your name?"

"Garry, Garry Mikoles." He smiled.

"Well Garry, how about you join our family and we'll tell you all the stories you want to hear." Eisuke said.

"Join…your family?" The boy then grew shy, "are you sure? I'm weird." He meekly said.

Eisuke smiled, "we're all weird, look at my wife for instance."

"Hey!" Amy smacked Eisuke in the arm.

Garry's eyes widened with wonder as he thought about having a family. He felt himself being picked up his arms wrapping themselves around Eisuke.

"Well?" Eisuke looked at him with a smiled.

Garry looked at both Eisuke and Amy standing side by side their hands holding. He looked at the gentle smile Amy gave and the patient looked Eisuke held. Garry gave a full blown smile a giggle escaping his lips as he body jumped with excitement. Eisuke had to adjust his hold on Garry to make sure he didn't drop Garry.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eisuke chuckled.

That day was special to them when they took Garry in. They decided to keep Garry's last name since Garry himself wanted something to remind him of his family. They never questioned what happened to his family since Garry himself didn't know. He just knew that his family had disappeared so suddenly one night and he was left behind. He was later on found in the house crying from being hungry, neighbors had called the cops and they broke down the door. They found Garry at the age of two sitting in a crib crying for his parents. The house wasn't broken into and nothing was stolen. People have no clue what had happened to the parents.

Garry was sent into a foster home.

Amy smiled fondly at the memory of adopting Garry who turned into a very gentle and patient boy. She was leaning on her right hand that was place on the counter by the stove the other taking the lid off the pot filled with sizzling meat. Using her free hand she reached for the knife blindly to use it as a spatula since they didn't have any at the moment. She felt nothing and turned her head to see the knife gone. A loud thud was heard to her right making her jump and snapping her head in that direction. Right between her fingers was the knife she was looking for, impaled the counter.

Her eyes narrowed and turned to get mad at Eisuke thinking it was a joke but to find out she was the only one in the kitchen. She shivered wondering if the AC was broken. Turning back around, she grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled up taking the knife out of the wood. Turning back to the pot she looked in. Her eyes widened her hand dropping the knife, landing on the floor with a loud clang. She stood frozen as she looked into the pot that was now filled with body parts. She saw the bones and eyes balls. Meat was torn from the skin, blood popped and splattered everywhere. Amy gave a scream when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Amy! What's wrong?!" Eisuke held tightly onto his wife she looked terrified.

"Eisuke!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honey?" Eisuke felt his wife sigh and relax under his hold. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing, it's just…" She sighed once more. She gently pushed away from her husband feeling him reluctantly let her go. Turning around she looked back in the pot seeing the chopped up meat she had placed in there a few minutes earlier. Did she really see severed limbs? Was it just her imagination? Amy then faced her husband once more seeing the questioning concern in his eyes.

"Amy..?"

Amy turned looked into worried gray eyes. With a smile she said, "I'm fine, just dropped the knife and you scared me." She saw the disbelieving look he gave. "Don't worry; the doctor said I would be experiencing some symptoms in the beginning stages of my pregnancy."

Eisuke hummed, "alright then, stay beside me though. I don't want to be too far away if your symptoms get out of hand."

"Yes Dear." Amy rolled her eyes feeling like a child.

Eisuke chuckled, "love you Amy." He whispered.

"I love you too Eisuke." Amy smiled. "Oh, is the AC broken? I'm starting the get cold."

Eisuke shook his head. He then placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're not getting a fever are you?" He asked more to himself then Amy. He looked at Amy with more worry seeing as she was fine. "I'm going to call Garry."

"Why?"

"I'm worried is all and I don't want you to be alone in this house by yourself. I teach the next week or two and I won't be here for a few hours a day depending on the class." Eisuke smiled, "also he's babysitting Ib and Mary. You could learn something from taking care of those two."

"They're nine, not a new born baby." Amy bluntly said.

Eisuke shrugged, "something's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess." Amy agreed. "Come on, let hurry up with finishing dinner, I'm starving."

"Right, I'll call Garry tomorrow afternoon, I have to teach class at 2:30." Eisuke pecked his wife's lips and turned her away from the stove. "I'll take care if the meat, you go set up our plates."

Amy nodded and went to the little island and grabbing paper plates and plastic forks. "Paper plates and plastic forks?"

"I didn't want to wash dishes today." He defend, "don't blame me, I have enough to do already."

Amy chuckled, "You're so weird."

:: xxx ::

Garry Mikoles was currently working at a small café. He was working the cashier and talking to a customer when he felt a tug at his apron.

"Garry," whined a little girl, "are you done yet?" She asked.

Garry turned his head and smiled gently at the girl, "I'm almost done Mary, now go to Ib she must be lonely." Garry replied his voice soft and polite. The girl, Mary, was wearing a blue dress. She had golden wavy hair that touched her lower back and bright blue eyes filled with fun.

"Oh! Can we have a cake?" Mary asked.

Garry shook his head his hair swishing side to side, "Not right now Mary, you just ate lunch." Garry was short for a male. He was 5'6'' and wore the café uniform that was a white dress shirt and black pants with an apron.

The café he worked at mainly consisted of girls and a few guys, only because they were dragged here. The workers were mainly male and either very attractive or very cute. Garry was asked to work here by the owner of the shop which was named Beautiful Red Reaper. It had a Victorian design. The walls had old antique umbrellas and adorable porcelain dolls displayed on shelves. The tables were a mahogany color and the chairs were elegant and cushioned. Garry was curious about the owners choice of employees. One was just a boy of 14 and he had somewhat of a sour attitude but would be a gentlemen.

"I want cake now!" Mary stomped her foot giving an adorable pout.

Garry turned the customer, "ah, one moment please." He smiled and turned to Mary. He crouched to Mary was now taller than him. He grabbed her hands and gave a small smile, "how about we make a deal? If you can sit for…" Garry looked at his digital watch on his wrist, "10 more minutes I'll take you and Ib to your favorite cake shop and you two get to chose your own cake, well?"

"My own cake," Mary questioned looking at Garry with suspicious frown. Garry nodded, "and I don't have to share?"

Garry chuckled, "no."

"Alright!" Mary beamed instantly and skipped away.

He stood back up and turned to the customer. "I apologize for the interruption." Garry gave an apologetic smile.

"No! It's fine!" An elder lady with red hair cut straight at her shoulders waved her hand in front of her face. "Is she your little sister?" She asked.

Garry shook his head, "no, I'm just the babysitter, your order?"

"The usual, but can I have it to go?" She asked.

"Of course," Garry nodded with a smile and put the order of red velvet cake and tea to go. He looked up to see the exact charge for the order and he grabbed it and put the money away. She was a usual customer here and he wondered how she had so much time on her hands for being a Doctor.

"Garry, you time's up." A boy with blue-ish black hair and deep blue eyes said from behind. "You can leave now." He bluntly let out.

"See you next time Garry." Garry turned to see a raven haired male standing behind him holding a tray at his side. His hair flipped at one side and he had burgundy colored eyes.

"Right, see you later." Garry turned and grabbed a bag on his way out from behind the counter.

Behind the counter showed the kitchen and the employees baking the sweets they sell. The owner said it was the attract customers and let them know just how fresh their sweets were. Though Garry never understood why the girls blushed when he was covered in freshly made icing and with one of the employees on top of him. He thought they would laugh at his clumsiness and not blushing faces and a few girls looking away.

"Come on Ib and Mary, it's time to go." Garry announced to the two girls sitting at a table looking bored to death. Well Mary did, Ib seemed to have found something to entertain herself with by getting their red napkins and folding them into small shapes.

"Yes!" Mary snapped up from her seat. Ib followed behind only with less enthusiasm.

Garry followed them out the door seeing Mary grab Ib's hand and both walk out together. They were inseparable when Mary moved in with Ib and her parents. They were always seen together, having fun with whatever they could find. When he got this job he had to bring them with him when he was watching over them. Once they stepped through the doors they loved the café. They would occasionally annoy the young employee. Mary would call him a girl and shorty and he would have to separate the two before things got out of hand. He never understood why Mary would cling to him when one of the employees would hug him or grab his wrist. She would glare at them and say 'you can't have him' then pull Garry away from them. He always thought the café was weird and it peaked when he heard the name.

Beautiful Red Reaper…

It was a rather odd name.

"-That's enough! Go and make cakes or something!" The boy at the cash register huffed.

The male with burgundy eyes only chuckled, "yes my lord." He said with amusement and walked off to the kitchen.

Yes, his job was very odd.

Garry walked right behind the girls as they headed to the cake shop called Sweets Love Me. Garry smiled at the people who passed by and happened to make eye contact with him. It wasn't long when they arrived at the shop. He saw the girls stop and he let out a small sigh knowing he was in for a work out every time he came to this shop with them.

"Alright, chose only one cake." Garry showed one finger, "if you want sweets instead than you can get three bags, only three." Garry held three fingers then. "Got it?" Both girls nodded eagerly. Ib had wide red eyes staring back at him with locked joy, Mary was literally jumping up and down her hair bouncing everywhere. Looking in the shop he noticed the workers there quickly put extra sweets up on display for them. Standing up straight he smiled, "alright, behave you two."

With those words the two girls threw open the door and ran in looking at everything around them. Garry walked in gracefully smiling apologetically or saying sorry when the girls bumped into another person. He looked at the cakes and couldn't help but admire the work they put into the sweet and beamed when he thought about how his work would be displayed like theirs is. Ever since that day, a field trip to a cake factory, he was fascinated on how they designed and made cakes. He later on watched a chef make him his birthday cake of his choosing and he was excited to try it. He loved every bite of his birthday cake and he had asked the chef his favorite part of making the cake.

"My favorite part of making sweets, I would have to say that my favorite part is seeing the smile on people faces when they take that first bite."

Garry remembered the pride the man held when he said that. He wanted to make others smile when they took that first bite of his sweets. It was that day that Garry made up his mind on what he wanted to be. He knew he wouldn't get tired of the job since he himself had a sweet tooth. Though he would have to say that his favorite sweet were macaroons. He loved the taste and the crispiness of the sweet cookie; he loved how they were small and came in different colors.

"Garry!"

Garry blinked and turned his head to see Mary holding a rather large two layered cake in her favorite colors, red, blue, and yellow. It was designed in roses and was filled with raspberry, her favorite flavor. Looking in the cake section Garry wasn't surprised when Mary made sure to pick the largest one of all.

Ib held three large bags filled with her favorite candies. One white chocolate with almonds inside and shaped like a bunny, another was green with a chocolate inside the flavor being mint, it was shaped like a square. The last one was a chocolate shaped of a rose and having somewhat of a red color, it was thick enough to hold her favorite flavor, cherry. Garry looked at the bags that she seemed to hold at the ends. She filled the bag so much she couldn't even tie them right.

"I can see your both ready." He stated and he saw them nod. Mary quickly went to the counter and placed the cake there. She then pushed Garry before he got a chance to make her change her cake size. Ib gave her bags of candy to the lady up front so she could weigh them and give them their price.

Garry ignored the looks he was getting from inside the shop. They stared at him and then the candy and then the girls. He heard a boy whine about how Mary and Ib can get so many candies and he could only get a few. He couldn't help but chuckle when the lady up front seemed to hesitate thinking he might change his mind on letting the girls have this much. She must be new at this job was his only thought. He was given the price and he paid it. He gave the bag of candy to Ib and held Mary's cake since he had longer arms and if she were to hold it then her arms would be straight out. Walking out of the shop he started walking down the side walk with Mary at his side watching him hold the cake and making sure he didn't drop it. Ib walked a little more up front and quick to eat one of her sweets. He smiled when he thought about his day.

He wouldn't change it for the world.

Then his phone rang.

Garry wondered who would be calling him. Adjusting the cake so he held it with one arm and he pulled out his blue phone and flipped it open, "hello?"

"Garry!"

Garry winced at the sudden shout putting distance from his ear and phone. Hearing nothing he pressed it to his ear once more. "Eisuke?"

"What happened to baba?" Eisuke questioned.

When Garry was young he had a hard time saying father so he settled with papa but he sound much like 'baba'. Ever since then he called Eisuke 'baba' and never went back even if he was finally able to say father.

Garry blushed. "You called?" The cake in his left hand tilted a bit and he quickly caught it. He ignored Eisuke's question.

"Garry! Hold it right!" Mary cried with distress.

"You promised her cake and she got a big one." He stated than questioned.

"Yes-"

"You're going to drop it!" Mary shouted.

"-is there something wrong?" Garry asked.

"How would you like to be an older brother?"

Garry stopped walking. His hand had to balance the cake once more since the sudden stop tilted it forward. His name was shouted followed by a groan of distress.

"What?" Garry gulped, "Amy is...?"

"Amy is pregnant. She's about two weeks." Eisuke said with pride. "Anyways, I know you're babysitting for the next two weeks but I need you to watch Amy for me I don't want her alone in this rather large house."

"Alright," Garry instantly agreed. Amy having a child was a huge thing. The Doctors declared her barren since she couldn't hold a child. "Speaking of house, how do you like it?"

"Well it's large and in good shape." He paused, "And did I mention large? Geeze Garry how much have you been holding out on us? What else do you have?"

Garry chuckled, "I have nothing else, I think." Garry looked around when he saw a yellow taxi nearby. He raised his right arm holding the phone getting the Taxi drivers attention. He saw it driving over and he looked to Ib to see her face already dirty with chocolate. Looking around once more he couldn't find Mary only to see her in his other side and on her tips toes her hands on either side of his holding her cake. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration and he couldn't help but chuckle. He then heard a voice in the phone and pressed it to his ear. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"When will you be able to arrive, I got a class soon?" Eisuke asked.

"In about thirty minutes probably less." Garry ushered the girls into the taxi and he soon followed inside. He gave the taxi driver the address and to be a bit quick. "When do you have your class?"

"At 2:30."

Garry saw the driver run a red light, "we should be there in about 20 minutes or less." Garry heard the angry honking horns and Mary laughing with glee at the rather fast drive. "I'll see you once we get there."

"Alright, bye Garry and thanks,"

"It's no big deal. Amy's pregnant; I'd do anything for Mama." Garry smiled.

"Thanks."

Garry heard the phone click and he flipped his phone shut. He turned to the girls seeing them giggle and speak among themselves. "So girls, we're going to be staying with Uncle Eisuke and Aunt Amy for a few days does that sound alright?"

"Yay!" Mary and Ib raised up their arms. Ib hardly talked and hearing her now meant she was sugar high. Mary was always excited and full with overflowing energy.

Garry chuckled not paying any mind to the taxi making a hard turn to the right. He just raised his arms making sure the cake wasn't destroyed. He never paid attention to the sudden change in atmosphere and how his life was going to make an unwanted change.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter to Unwanted Changes! Yay!

In all honesty, I didn't think people would notice this story but for those who did, Thank you for noticing and giving it a read. I hope you're enjoying this story even though this is just the second chapter and yes it's short but this is my first time with horror so I'm trying to make it sound good and not all cheesy and broken. 

Anyways give a review and tell me your thoughts!

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IB OR GHOST HUNT**

**Just Oc's and plot.**

**Watch out for bad grammar.**

* * *

Three days had already passed and Garry put it upon himself to wake up early and make breakfast for the girls in the house. He stretched and stood up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. As he turned on the shower to his wanted temperature he quickly stripped and stepped in.

One thing he was grateful for was the warm water. He didn't think this house would get hot water being as it was really old and hasn't been used for about 17 years. He was now nineteen and was currently taking a vacation from school. He didn't just want to stay home so he took the offered position in the cafe. He like it there since whenever he worked, something new would always happen and he met interesting people there.

As he finished with the shower he got out dried himself and got dressed. He wore a simple dark forest green shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Heading downstairs he took a quick look inside the girls room before doing so. Going into the kitchen he opened the fridge and brought out the food he was cooking. It wasn't long before he started to cook the potatoes.

The sizzle of the pan was the only thing you could hear in the kitchen. Garry shivered and felt goosebumps rise on his arms. "The AC must be on." He mumbled as he thought about turning it off. He turned to the food and stirred it once more then put down the spatula and went into the hall out side the kitchen. As he went to turn off the AC he noticed a door right next to it and tilted his head.

He went towards the door and pressed his palm against the wood. _'The door feels cold...' _Garry hummed to himself as he put his hand on the door knob and turned then pushed it open. The door creaked from rusted hinges and a very cold breeze rushed by him. Immediately as he looked in he saw stairs that led down. _'A basement..?' _He wondered why he was getting a dreadful feeling as he stared down. The goose bumps on his arm spread more and his shivered bringing his hands up to rub his arms. He turned his head left and right, he felt like he was being watched. The thought of going down scared and yet he felt like something was calling to him. Choosing to go in he stopped when the smell of burning potatoes.

"Oh no!" He groaned as he quickly shut the door and ran towards the kitchen. As he fussed over the potatoes he didn't noticed the glowing red eyes in the dark corner in the kitchen. Black shadows leaked down the wall and seemed to crawl towards Garry. Just inches from his shoes it quickly seeped into the tiles when a tired good morning was head.

"Good morning sweetie." Amy smiled tiredly as he stepped towards her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Mama." Garry smiled gently. He then looked behind her to see the girl rubbing their eyes to fully wake up. "Morning Ib, Mary."

"Morning." They both said. You'd think with Mary's enthusiasm she would be more of a morning person. But she was pretty vicious when it comes to mornings. Depending on how you wake her also depends on the mood she would give off.

"Honestly, waking Mary is like trying to make a sloth go faster." Amy huffed seeing Mary stick her tongue at her and pull her eye lid down.

Garry chuckled when his mother gave Mary the same face she did and chuckled some more. "You just woke her on the wrong side of the bed." He said.

"Garry~!" Mary walked up to him tugged as his shirt. "Can we go to the bakery now!?" She whined.

Garry gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry Mary but I need to help Auntie Amy with things around the house." He then patted her head, "When Uncle Eisuke comes back, we can go but for now we need to stay with Auntie Amy, okay?" Garry smiled down at Mary who pouted but nodded nonetheless.

Now don't get them wrong. There was no way Garry would allow the girls to finish that huge cake in three days. He was heart broken when he found it on the floor just the next day. Mary only had one piece of her cake -though he counted it as two when he saw how big it was- and the rest was wasted on the tile floor. They didn't have a culprit and passed it on as the cake being to big for the fridge they had and making Amy put a fridge on their list of new thing to buy. He watched as Mary fell to he knees and start to cry from seeing her cake on the floor and Ib tried to stop her from crying by offering one of her candies. In the end Garry had too big of a heart to deny Mary when she begged for another.

"Breakfast is still being made so why don't you girls go sit down." Garry smiled as he gestured the seats. Garry watched them sit down but frowned slightly when he saw Ib seem slightly on edge. "Ib? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Ib looked up and then looked around as if she was telling a big secret and she didn't want someone beside them to know. "He keeps staring at us." She whispered, "He's always standing by the window." Garry's eyes narrowed and looked at Amy who seemed to only be hearing this for the first time.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Amy asked in the most gentlest tone she could. Ib's lips thinned and shook her head. Amy looked at Garry who mouth later and turned back to cooking. The silence after that left them both uneasy. Amy stood up and pressed her palm to Ib's forehead to seeing if she was running a fever just in case she was imagining things. She felt her stomach slightly drop when Ib felt and looked just fine. She hoped that some stranger wasn't breaking into her newly found home and creeping on her and the girls.

"Breakfast is done!" Garry cheerfully announced as he set plates down in front of the girls.

Amy jumped slightly and slowly picked up her fork from the plates. She looked to Garry and noticed him giving all his attention to the girls in front of him. She smiled seeing her son so good with children. Her hand went to her stomach and smiled more gently giving off sheer happiness and joy when she thought of the baby now growing in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was bearing a child when she had finally given up. She was crying when she found out she was pregnant, to hear she couldn't bear children and then hear she was pregnant nearly gave her a heart attack. She fainted from the news and ended up sleeping in the hospital for a hour or so. She heard of the nine months and the pain of giving birth and she would savor every moment because she didn't know if she could bear another child.

Looking at Garry she placed an elbow on the counter and rested her head on the back of her hand. She saw the baby room set for Garry. The main color was purple. The crib was beautiful and set in the middle of the room. Blankets were hung from the ceiling and draped around the crib, a lavender rocking chair right beside it. Some toys littered the room as if Garry played a little before being set in the crib. She had inhaled and faintly smelled vanilla. She wandered what kind of parents they would have been. She wandered how much Garry would have changed if they hadn't disappeared. That's when she just thought of a question.

Did Garry even know what his parents looked like?

She quickly went on a new adventure to find photos when should have stayed behind.

She couldn't find a single frame or photo.

She acted a bit childish on not finding a photo and slightly cried when she came out empty handed. In the end she took her time and thought about it. A new family surely should have taken photos of their new born son. So where were the photos?

Amy shivered when Ib said they were being watched and wandered if it was that stranger that took the photo's.

"Mama?" Garry's concerned voice caught her attention and she looked up seeing violet eyes shine with worry. "Are you not hungry?"

Amy looked down seeing that she hadn't even touched her plate yet. "Ah! No, I'm starving." To prove her point she started to shove food into her mouth.

Garry chuckled, "Careful, you don't want to choke." He warned.

Amy smiled with chipmunk cheeks making the girls laughs and Garry soon after. She chewed as she saw the scene in front of her. Her eyes fell to Garry once more and went back to her last thought.

If that stranger took the photos then could he also be the one responsible for the disappearance of Garry's parents? And if so then wouldn't Garry be in danger?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Bye! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry for the slow update and I -again- apologize. It has been a while since I updated and the next chapter will take a while to update. Those who have taken an interest, -cough_GreenDrkness_cough- I thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Also I have not written the pairing but it is Naru/Garry but it will only be a side thing and it will only go as far and realizing their feelings for each other. Other then that I hop you enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IB OR GHOST HUNT**

**just plot.**

**...what out for bad grammar...**

* * *

"Another boring day." Mai sighed as she wiped down the coffee table for the tenth time that day. "This table is going to shine after I'm through with this day."

"Aw, come on Mai, smile! It's a nice day outside." Monk laughed freely as he sat down on the black leather couch. He was about to rest his feet on the coffee table but Mai snapped her towel on his leg before he could. "Ow!"

"Please don't, Naru gets mad at me when you do that." Mai groaned, "That jerk." She mumbled.

"What was that Mai?"

"Nothing!" Mai stood up straight when she saw Naru walk toward the leather seat he always sat in. She sighed and dutifully went to the counter and started up some tea.

"So? Any cases yet?" Monk asked.

"Is that really any of your business?" Naru asked as he looked at his black book.

Monk shrugged, "Hey, I'm only looking out for you guys. You haven't had one for a whole two weeks now."

"Hey guys!" Ayako smiled as she and the others walked in like they owned the place.

"Ayako?" Mai blinked and quickly got more cups out and brewed more tea. It didn't take long for all of them to settle down in the lounge and be handed their own cup of tea. She sat down on a foot rest her cup in hand and rest on her lap.

Mai looked at the group of friends she had made after she decided to walk into the abandoned and proclaimed haunted building across her school. She accepted the job Naru had given her at Shibuya's Psychic Research since she would never accept the normal world she used to live and the fact that she was in Naru's debt because she had broken on of his cameras and had to work to pay her debt. Though she was mad because Naru had used her when she had found out he had insurance and didn't even need money to get a new one.

She looked into her cup and blinked when a house flashed through her mind. Her brows furrowed and closed her eyes seeing it once more but it was blurred. Her body then felt light and she looked around seeing a forest surround her.

"Where am I?" She asked and walked forward and saw the front door of the house open to her. She paused but started forward and stepped inside only to hear laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. She went forward seeing white figures stand around the kitchen. Looking around once more she noticed a dark shadow in the far corner and her eyes widened when she saw it dash off. Quickly Mai followed behind only to stop in front of a door. Slowly Mai put a her hand on the knob and shivered when she felt how cold it was. Pushing it open a gust of wind hit her causing her to step back a bit and wait for it to calm down. Lowering her arms Mai looked in and her hand went to the light switch and flicked it on but no light shined below.

"This is a bad idea." She whispered as she slowly descend down the steps to the basement. Halfway down her body started to shiver making her hug herself and rub her arms over and over again.

"That's odd." A male voice said making her turn around to see a white figure behind her start to close the door.

"Ah! Wait! Don't!" She screamed rushing up the steps only to stumble. The door closed shut just as she slammed her body into it her eyes widening when she heard a very familiar click. Her hands went to the door knob and tried her best to turn it only to find it locked. Her hands tugged at the door knob trying her best to open the door. "C'mon, c'mon!" Her breath hitched when she felt chills run down her back making her turn around and gasp. All that came out of her was a small squeak when something crawled up the stairs at inhuman speed. She eyes rolled back into her head when she saw the sharp teeth that seemed to split its face when it grinned.

_**"He's mine!" **_

"MAI!"

Mai jumped up when she heard her name. Her eyes looking around her only to see familiar faces. Her shoulders slumped when she saw the lounge and sighed out in relief when the smell of tea hit her nose. "I'm never going to get use to that." She mumbled more to herself.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up and saw Monk's concern face and smiled. "Sorry, just a dream." She waved her hand. She noticed herself on the couch and blinked, "How'd I get here?"

Ayako gave her own concerned expression, "We were talking when her suddenly collapsed, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no!" Mai waved her hand. "I'm fine, really!"

"What was your dream about Mai?" Naru asked.

Mai blinked, "I...don't know..." She blinked, "I mean its probably just a nightmare." She shrugged. "All I know is that I don't like basements." She laughed cheekily.

"Basements?"

"Yeah, cold and dark ones. I'm more into a bright and sweet kinda room." Mai nodded, "Oh! Which reminds me! There's this bakery near by that I want to try out. I was going to go right after I was done here but seeing as their's nothing to do and you guys are here, do you guys want to go?" Mai asked her eyes gleaming when she thought about the sweets.

"Sure why not, we got nothing else after this." Monk grinned as Mai stood up from the couch and started to clean up.

"That sounds good." John followed behind.

"I'll go, I've been craving something sweet anyway." Ayako smiled.

"Naru?" Mai turned to Naru who simply sighed and nodded.

"You may go on your break, be back in half an hour Mai." Naru took a sip of his tea, "I'm staying here, I need to take care of some work."

"Yes!" Mai fist pumped the air and started out the door making sure to grab her stuff and made sure that she had her wallet inside.

They talked about their days as they walked toward the bakery. It didn't take long to find it seeing as it was a popular store and people loved sweets.

"Sweet's Love Me, this is a bakery right?" Monk asked, "Not some candy store."

"It is, though they also sell candy here too and they make it." Mai gleamed, "Awesome right, I'm going to try some out and see what I want." She said as she quickly walked towards the front door.

"It seems Mai has a sweet tooth." Monk laughed as he continued forward as well. As they all entered of course they saw children asking their parents for this and that. "This i-!" Monk felt a small body bump into his and he quickly grabbed his footing and caught the little girl.

"Ah! Mary!" A gentle firm voice called out.

Monk looked down seeing a girl around the age of nine look up at him. She had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She wore a green dress with a white collar and white ruffled sleeves. Next thing he knew she was being pulled by another girl with red eyes and rich brown hair. She had on the colors of red and white, consisting of a shirt and skirt.

"My apologize, she gets rather excited when we enter this store." The voice from before said. Looking up they saw a male, but they attention was directed towards his hair color. It was purple, lavender, with dark purple tresses on the top of his head. "Are you alright?" His speech was also weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about the girl."

He laughed gently, "She's quite alright, Mary's a tough girl so don't you worry about her." He smiled and looked down to Mary, "Now you say sorry." He nudged her.

"I'm sorry." The girl now known as Mary bowed and stood up straight again. She was quick to turn around, "Now can I get my cake!?" She asked pulling at his sleeve.

"Alright, but something more smaller! It may fall out of the fridge again."

"But-!"

They had blocked them out and continued forward. Mai was quick to try every piece out there and wandered which she should buy. They then saw a red blur pass by them and see the red eye'd girl from before try to climb a shelf but the male was already setting her down. They watched as the girls went from shelf to shelf at hyper speed but he seemed to be following just fine. Not once did he get mad at them when they tried to climb a shelf or didn't listen to a word he say. Instead he settled with watching them and making sure they didn't get hurt.

"Man, he must have a lot of patience to keep up with them." John announced. "And is it me or did everyone move aside when they came in?"

"They must be regulars." Monk shrugged, "But we shouldn't be worrying about them, look at Mai." Hearing his words they turned to see Mai looking at one glass to another and trying out chocolates and filling her bags. She grinned with excitement when she grabbed tins of chocolate and freshly made ones.

"Guys! These chocolates are delicious! You should try the dark mint one." Mai smiled as she went to another case.

"Garry! I want this one!" The blonde girl cried when she pointed at a cake only to see Mai take it. "Hey! That's mine!" She yelled.

Mai turned to see the girl and hesitated to give it to her. It was the right size to serve her friends and the only one left.

"Don't worry Mary, we'll wait for another." The male now named Garry smiled gently soothing the girl.

"But Garry, I saw it first!"

"Now Mary, be nice. Besides, do you want that one that has been there the whole day or a fresh one that's almost ready." Garry said pointing at the cake Mai held to the cake the an employee was finishing.

Mary looked at it and beamed, "That one!" She giggled as she pointed at the now finished cake.

Garry laughed, "Great choice Mary!" He then smiled at Mai who blushed.

"S-sorry about the trouble." Mai mumbled.

"It's quite alright." Garry waved his hand and turned to the employee who was about to set it down when he cleared his throat and asked for the cake. "Thank you." Garry smiled and turned to Mai once more, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a cake to buy, right Mary?"

"Yeah!" Mary cheered his hand going into the air and grabbed Garry's hand and pull him along.

Mai watched hearing the warm laugh spilling from Garry's lips as he watched Mary's eagerness. A chill went down her spin when a flash of the basement in her dreams popped up. Shivering she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned her head.

"You okay Mai?" Monk asked.

Mai blinked and laughed, "Or course!" She smiled, "Come on, I need to pay for this and then we can go. If you're going to get anything then I suggest you get it now." Mai said as she walked off with the cake. Hearing the bell she noticed the three leave and couldn't help but wonder why her chest hurt so much.

"Mai? Are you sure you're alright?" John asked his gaze holding concern.

Mai blinked and then gave a goofy smile, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry just thinking on how hard it's going to be to chose which candy I want more." She smiled as she adjusted the cake in her hands. "Let me go pay for this real quick then we can go back and have some cake and candies with some tea."

"That sounds great Mai!" John smiled and he followed her to the register. "Have you guys been on any cases yet?'

"No, so far its been quite, what about you?"

"Same, it nice to have some peace but it also worries me too." John sighed.

"Why?" Mai blinked as she handed the cashier her money.

"Well as the saying goes, 'the calm before a storm' or something along those lines." John smiled halfheartedly. "But it also could just be me."

"No, I know what you mean and I have a feeling you aren't wrong." She mumbled the last part. "We'll get a case soon, I know it."

"Here's you change and have a good day Miss." The cashier smiled.

"Thank you." Mai smiled back and grabbed the bag of candies and cake. "Come on guys, I want to get back before my break ends knowing Naru he'll make sure I don't get to eat any." She huffed making her friends laugh.

"That's true!" Monk laughed. "Here let me help you with that." He grabbed the cake before Mai could protest.

"Thanks!" Mai beamed and turned her head only to see the three from before only to see two others with them. She saw them laughing and having a good time and couldn't help but smile herself and think she was wrong.

"Mai! What's the hold up?"

"Sorry!" Mai smiled as she ran after her friends.

Today was a great day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again!**

**I am back and I have read the reviews. I am truly sorry for not updating as often as you like. I all honesty, this chapter was suppose to be up weeks ago but there have been problems with the computer. The internet is fine but it seems like it just won't go to the Fanfiction website. I just went on right now and saw it worked and went into trying to post this chapter up. Updates will be slow so but I won't give up.**

**Also because I rushed into posting this chapter up, I had no time to reread and edit the chapter and hopes to make it better seeing as I was afraid the website would crash and I couldn't get on again. I just did a quick scan and posted it up so...yeah...**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing my story and please give a few more words here and there. I do want to hear what you think of my story and give a little feed back on anything you want me to clear up for you if you don't understand and if I can't then that just means I'll be putting it in the story sooner or later.**

**Well, I'll let you get to the sorry! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! HORRIBLE GRAMMAR!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN IB OR GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

Amy slowly came to, waking up from her 'little' nap. Looking around she pushed the pale blue comforter from herself and planted her feet on the floor. Her hand instinctively went to her belly and a smile to her lips. She couldn't wait to witness her first pregnancy, hormones, and cravings, and all. She giggled to herself because she knew she was going to drive her husband mad. Walking forward she stepped sideways of the mirror and noticed her small bump of her baby and slowly got lost in thought.

The shatter of glass was what brought her back and quickly turn her head to the door. She had forgotten how large the room was as she walked towards the door leading to the hall.

"Eisuke? Is that you?" Amy yelled, "I swear if you broke any of my glass dishes I will strangle you!" She hollered as she opened the door and started down the hall. "Eisuke?!" She called once more in confusion as she headed toward the living room. Looking around she noticed a note on the table and wne to pick it up.

**Amy,**

**Me and the kids went shopping for groceries, be back soon.**

** Eisuke**

Amy gulped and turned around to take in the whole living room. "Eisuke?" She called more quietly. She jumped high as she heard something shatter once more. Goosebumps went down her arm as she shivered and took some steps back. Hearing a rush of footsteps caused her to scramble out the living room and up the stairs. A high pitched noise left her throat as she heard the footsteps follow her. She went into a room closest to her and slammed the door shut.

She leaned her back against the door and held her breath, her eyes shut tight. A few seconds passed and she opened them and looked around the room. It was Garry's room. She released her breath and turned to face the door.

"It's nothing, it's nothing..." Amy whispered as she opened the door ever so slowly.

She felt the door yank shut and banging coming from the other side. Amy screamed and fell back on the floor and did nothing but watch in horror. It stopped suddenly causing her to flinch and scoot back. Seeing the door open by itself made her quickly scramble under the bed and hold her breath once more.

Loud thumps were heard going in and Amy trembled with each one taken. Her eye widened when she heard them come close to the bed and whimpered when the stopped suddenly. Nothing was there, Amy expected to see big heavy boots but _nothing was there_. Curling into herself she forced herself to keep her eyes open and ready. Unconsciously, Amy guarded her stomach, she wanted nothing to happen to her unborn baby. The thought of her baby being harmed brought anger and fear to her already piling emotions.

'_Eisuke...where are you..?' _Amy whimpered as she shut her eyes not wanting to witness anything anymore. It was silent and she slowly opened her eyes when she suddenly felt a hand on her ankle. Sucking in a breath, her eyes widened. She was afraid, afraid to look and see nothing. She never believed in ghosts. It wasn't till she was forcefully pulled from under the bed that she screamed bloody murder.

"AMY!"

Eisuke had an open mind.

Studing into history and religion made him be so. He traveled around for three years and witness first hand what other religions were like front-an-center. Though if there was one thing Eisuke would put his foot down on, it was ghosts.

The though of ghost made him groan and think of it as a waste of time. He never once broached the subject and if it was asked, he would give his own lecture about it and what _he _though about said phenomenon. He'd even go as far and considering the subject childish since the argument could go on forever.

It was how he met his wife actually.

It was odd when he thought about it.

Amy herself didn't really believe in ghost as well, but she loved to make up scenarios and make ingenious remarks about them. It was how he fell in love with her.

He had went to America to see a debate and wanted to join in seeing as it was about a subject he had liked. When walking in, he had come early. He saw her there and couldn't help but be amazed as she held her own against someone who used scientific terms and the laws of nature. She had a silver tongue and seemed to nearly convince everyone that in some way, ghost could in fact be very much real.

_"...I wouldn't call them ghosts, in all honesty it's a rather childish term, but more along the lines of spirits. Once we die, some question where we go right after, the thought of it is rather frightening, but what if, the energy that leaves us. Is actually the _spirit_ that roams around the Earth. It's shaped like us and if emotions are somehow involved, then can very well be like us..."_

Amy went on more scientifically herself before, in the end, she had no more words to convince the audience, but Eisuke believed that was all she needed. He knew that every person who walked out of the debate were thinking that the possibility of ghosts-or spirits as she put it- could actually be real.

Of course after greeting himself to her things went on from there. He had fallen in love but need to leave. It wasn't till on the flight when he saw her breathing rather hard and grinning like she won the lottery that he found out just how insane she was. Amy had left everything in America to be with him and the very thought made him kiss her then and there.

_"Mah, what am I going to do with you?" Eisuke smiled as he hugged her._

_Amy huffed, "Marry me of course!" she all but demanded._

Eisuke chuckled when one of the passengers cheered them on and he couldn't help but flush with embarrassment.

"What's so funny!?" Mary shouted from behind the back.

Eisuke looked in the rear view mirror and shook his head, "Nothing sweetheart." He saw Mary pull a face making him roll his eyes before chuckling once again. A vibration was then felt inside his pocket causing him to to dig out his phone and answer.

"Being on the phone and driving is very dangerous." Ib voiced.

"Yes it is honey so you better not follow my footsteps."

Ib nodded her head, "I know, I don't want to die."

Eisuke sweat dropped. He sometimes wandered where Ib got her straight forwardness. "Hello, Eisuke speaking... Whoa, whoa, calm down Garry... I need you to slow down..." Eisuke made a quick turn into a random lot. "WHAT!?... I'm heading there now! Just stay with her!"

"Uncle! What does Shi...buya Psy...chic Research mean!" Mary yelled from the back seat.

"Not now Mary, Uncle Eisuke is busy." Eisuke answered as he quickly backed up and went back on the street. "Alright girls, we're heading to the hospital."

"Is someone hurt?" Ib asked.

"No... Auntie Amy is only a little sick." Eisuke forced a smiled, "Just some medicine and she'll be fine." Eisuke gulped feeling a lump in his throat. "Now once we get there I need you girls to behave okay? Garry will be there and you need to listen to him alright. If Auntie Amy stays the night then Garry will take you two home, okay?"

"I don't wanna go home!" Mary shouted her body forcefully leaning to the side from a sharp turn Eisuke made. "If we go home then he have to go to school!"

"Yeah!" Ib shouted beside her.

Eisuke pressed down on his horn when a car nearly turned and hit him. "We'll talk later with Garry, if you asked maybe he'll allow you too stay at his home." Eisuke tried his best to stay calm.

His wife was in the hospital.

Garry paced back and forth in the waiting room and he heard the doors burst open. Quickly turning his head he saw Eisuke walking and the girls behind him, they would sometimes run in order to stay by Eisuke.

Garry's shoulders slumped, "...Baba.." Garry felt insanely better when he saw Eisuke stroll in.

Eisuke's eyes softened when he heard Garry calling. "How is everything?"

Garry only shook his head "I don't know, The Doctor hasn't said anything yet."

"Ahem."

Both turned to see an elderly man standing to the side. "Suzuki, Eisuke."

"Yes!" Eisuke was quick to answer.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fujiwara and Suzuki, Amy is currently in my care." He bowed respectfully to Eisuke who returned said bow.

"How is she doing? Is she alright? The baby-"

"She is perfectly fine." The Doctor interrupted before Eisuke's questions got out of hand.

Eisuke and Garry both let out a relieved sigh. Eisuke couldn't help but jump back up, "And the baby?"

"Well, to harm came to your her, she simply fainted, but I do understand that this is her first pregnancy, yes?" Eisuke simply nodded. "Alright, well the baby is still in the beginning stages of developing so their should be no complications, but for assurance I will set up appointments. As for Suzuki-sans fainting, I do want to put her on a light diet because she is eating for two and I do want you both to have a healthy baby but eat enough for both."

"So the baby is fine?" Eisuke questioned.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "You child is fine, no need to worry."

Eisuke couldn't help but slump at hearing those words. After finding out he was have a child, he's been on edge. He started to worry needlessly when it came to Amy lifting things. After many tries at having a child, they were unsuccessful. Eisuke couldn't help but watch Amy's every move. Call him paranoid, but he would do anything to know for sure that his wife and child were safe.

When they have their child, they would definitely be spoiled.

"May we go in?" Garry asked hopefully.

Dr, Fujiwara nodded, "You may, but I won't release her until tomorrow morning, just in case."

Eisuke nodded a little to fast. "Or course Dr Fujiwara."

The Doctor smiled and stepped aside allowing them through.

Garry gently grabbed the girls hands before following behind Eisuke who was all to eager to lead. Going down the white hallways slightly dampened their moods as the headed towards Amy's room. It was till Eisuke heard a cry from a newborn baby that he stopped and took a look in the room to his right. There he saw a woman laying in bed laughing as she watched the man frantically try and do something about the crying newborn.

Eisuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulders. Turning his head he saw Garry giving a gentle smile. "Soon, yes?"

Eisuke chuckled and gave a smile of his own, "Indeed."

Walking down once more he stood in front of the door holding Amy. Sliding it open he meet eyes with Amy and both smiled at each other. Garry and the girls walked in and he watched as Garry fussed over Amy, his hands on his hips and his cheeks slightly puffed. Eisuke chuckled seeing the girls follow his lead right behind him, imitating his very stance. He watched at Amy squealed and reached out to hug Garry to her chest.

"Kya~! My adorable Garry~!"

"Mama!" Garry yelped and tried to gently pry her off.

Eisuke chuckled and couldn't wait to see the new edition to his family. He wouldn't trade his family for the world and knew he would go far and beyond in order to keep them safe.

* * *

**Thank you reading.**

**Review please! Anything is fine really.**

**Tata for now~**


End file.
